


Restless

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Series: Be Known In Its Aching [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian can't sleep, Brian get's a back massage, F/M, Friends to Lovers, He's got the filthiest moans, Idiots in Love, Massage, Stress Relief, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Who's surprised-not me, tickling but like not in a kinky way....just like normal tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: Brian always has trouble sleeping after coming back from tour. Telling him he needs to relax, you offer to give him a message, but your secret feelings soon get the best of you causing the seemingly innocent act to turn steamy.Or, you give Brian a message, but he has the filthiest of moans





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all my Bitches with...the need for smut. 
> 
> So this is the last part of my fluff series. Honestly, this could have been way fluffier, but it seems when I write smut I get a bit vulgar...so. Hope y'all like it!

 The boys had been back for a few days after being on tour for nine months. To say you’d gotten used to them leaving would be a lie, an even bigger lie would be to fool yourself into thinking you could ever get used to their absence. The apartment felt so cold and lifeless those first few months Brian was gone. Tours always made you miss the older boy, but since you had decided to share a flat, you’d grown accustomed to his tendencies, the empty feeling only growing stronger.

It shamed you to know, it took Brian leaving for you to realize just how much you needed him, for you to finally see just how important he really was. You knew you always had a soft spot for the space nerd, but it was always in the context of friendship, love without the context of being rejected.

Now that he was back, it was hard to deny how you truly felt. Every seemingly innocent touch that you wouldn’t have thought twice about before was shrouded in confusion. You didn’t know how to act around him anymore, painfully awkward in your movements, wanting nothing more than to wrap yourself up in his arms and never leave. And he’s noticed too.

When he was gone, you’d get a call every night from him. The two of you would talk longer than ever intended, and you hung onto his every word, desperate to still be apart of his life even from far away. But now, your attempts to converse fell short, not because he was ignoring you, but because you didn’t know how to carry yourself anymore. Flustered by any show of affection he’d give you, afraid you’d miss interpret his meaning.

It was midnight when you heard him stirring, it wasn’t the first time you’d heard him moving about in the night. Life on the road had thrown a wrench in his sleeping pattern and you knew that. You remembered the first time they had gone on tour and come back. Brian had called you late one night, asking if you wanted to hang out, it was 1 am and you welcomed him over with open arms. Staying up till you saw the sun and Brian fell asleep on your couch.

Pushing away your self-doubt, you decided to act as you would have before you realized you were madly in love with your best friend. Slipping out of bed, your feet made there way across the cold floor, cracking open Brian’s door. A single lamp lit up the room as Brian sat at his desk, hunched over a worn out journal. Scribbling lyrics no doubt.

“Bri?” You yawn, rubbing away the sleep in your eyes. Turning his tired expression towards you, Brian looked guilty.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Giving him a soft smile, you walked over to him, draping yourself over his shoulders as you looked down at the paper.

“No, not at all. What are you working on?” You could make out a few lines surrounded by scratched out words.

_ *Don't you hear my call, though you're many years away? _

_ Don't you hear me calling you?* _

“Just a song,” He sighed, shutting the journal.

“Aren’t you tired, love?” You asked as your hands instinctively began combing through his hair. Something you deeply missed doing while he was away.

“I’m beat, but I’m too wired to sleep.” Brian sighed earnestly, leaning into your touch.

“You just need to relax.” You hummed as he turned his chair around to face you, too busy looking at his hair to notice his hazel eyes gazing at you with a look of pure adoration.

“How?” His voice beckoned you to meet his gaze.

“A massage?” You asked, squeezing his shoulders. “You seem tense.”

“Really?” Brian’s eyebrows rose, a little surprised you’d suggest it, but he definitely wasn’t going to turn you down, as if he ever could.

“Yeah,” You shrugged. “Take your shirt off. Let’s do it on your bed, more room that way.” Regretting your words as soon as they left you, you turned quickly so he couldn’t see you blush. Brian followed you with a flushed face of his own.

“You sure you don’t mind?” He asked, tossing his shirt and laying on his stomach.

“Not at all,” You climbed onto his bed, straddling his hips. “Besides, what are friends for.” Slowly, you began needing his back. “No wonder you can’t relax, you have so many knots.” Brian hummed in response.

As you started working out the tension in his shoulders, the room fell silent, apart from his groans. At first, they were painful as you focused on his knots, but soon they started becoming something else. They were soft, as if he was trying not to moan, but couldn’t help it. Especially as you began to move lower down his back.

The faint sounds were starting to get to you. Truthfully, you’d always wondered what the older boy sounded like in bed and as he began to lose his composure, you were thankful he couldn’t tell how turned on you were becoming. Then your fingers ran over a particular spot, causing him to groan loudly, you had to bite your lip to keep from moaning yourself.

Feeling bold, you grazed it again, earning another groan, only softer. A mischievous grin grew on your face as you moved away for a moment before coming back, only this time you needed harder, causing a moan to punch out of him. For a second you thought you even heard him curse.

The air was becoming thick as if the tension left his shoulders and filled the room. You could feel your face burning with a desire long ignored, and out of desperation, you did the only thing you could.

Without warning, your fingers went to his sides, tickling him with intent. Brian began to laugh uncontrollably.

“Y/n!” He gasped between giggles. “Y/n! How could! You do this! I! Trusted! You!” His words only caused you to tickle him more, laughing just as much as he was. ‘Till he finally gained control, flipping you under him as he began tickling you back.

“Brian! Please!” It was your turn to gasp as his fingers assaulted your skin. “Stop!” Your cheeks hurt as your laughter filled the room.

“Not until you apologize!”

“I’m sorry,” Your lungs burned, but you were too happy to care. “Brian!” Suddenly, he stopped, falling down beside you. The two of you laid there for a moment, gasping for air. Your eyes met and you couldn’t help but begin to giggle again, except this time you were cut off by Brian’s lips pressing up against yours.

Tentative at first, he pulled away, but you quickly closed the distance, sighing as his arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer to him. Tilting your head, he deepened the kiss, willing your lips to part for him. His lips were chapped, but his tongue was soft, the faint taste of mint swirled with something unknown.

Gradually, the kiss became more passionate, ‘till it turned into desperation. Brian rolled back on top of you as he began to trail kisses down your jaw, encouraged by your small gasps. Nipping down your neck before kissing your lips, his fingers toyed with the hem of your shirt.

“Is this what you want?” His voice was husky as he whispered in your ear. “I can stop if you want me to.” Grabbing his face, you kissed him again.

“I want this, please.” Moving down his jaw, biting his neck. “Fuck me, Brian.” You could have sworn you heard him whine as his lips crashed back into yours.

Breaking away only to pull your shirt over your head. Lips explored your newly exposed skin, as his supple fingers unclasped your bra. Kissing around your already hardened nipples before he finally took one between his lips, biting gently before sucking, driving you wild. One of his hands trailed down your body, rubbing against your clothed core, pushing you even closer to the edge then you were before.

“Brian.” You moaned, writhing beneath him.

“So good for me,” His breath ghosted against your flushed skin as his hand pushed past your waistband, his fingers finally brushing against your clit. “Already so wet.” His mouth attached to your neck as he began marking you, pushing a finger inside you while keeping one slowly circling your clit.

“Oh, God! Brian!” A whine escaped you as you tried to keep your composure. You couldn’t believe you were already so close, he had barely touched you, but the longing had become too much, your body desperate to let go.

“I can tell you’re holding off.” His voice was deep as his lips kissed up your neck before pulling away, looking into your eyes. “Cum for me, love.” Brian’s words caused the wave of your orgasm to finally come crashing down, your eyes scrunched tight as you threw your head back, arching into his hand.

Brian waited a second before moving away from you, pulling down the rest of your clothes and doing the same for himself. As you caught your breath, you propped yourself up on your elbows, looking at Brian’s naked body, your imagination hadn’t done him justice. Crawling towards him, still on the bed, you stood on your knees, pulling him down for a kiss, one hand delving into his hair while the other wrapped around his throbbing cock.

“Y/n! Oh, fuck!” He gasped as you began stroking him, your lips taking advantage of his exposed neck as his head fell back in pleasure. Brian’s moans filled you with a level of desire you didn’t know was humanly possible.

Gently, he began pushing you back to lay on the bed. Moving to grab a condom, he rolled it on before crawling back over you, kissing you soundly. But when he pulled away, there was a look of concerned in his eyes.

“You’re sure you want this? I won’t be mad if you want me to stop, I don’t want you to do something you’d regret.” His tone filled with worry as he looked down at you. Your brows furrowed as one of your hands fell from his hair to caress his face.

“Bri, why would I regret this? You’re my best friend, I love you, there is no one in the world I’d rather be doing this with.” A smile broke across his face.

“You love me?” Your hand dropped from his face to cover your own.

“Oh my, God. That was too soon wasn’t it.” Brian giggled softly as he moved your hand from your face, shaking his head.

“No. No, it was perfect.” Bending down, he kissed you again. “I love you too if it wasn’t obvious already.”

“Good. Now please, I really need you to fuck me.” You whined, wrapping your legs around his waist, grinding up into him causing him to growl. Something you would have laughed at if he hadn’t chosen that moment to push into you, causing you to gasp. All your thoughts vanished as his cock filled you. Your nails began to dig into his back, only encouraging him to go deeper, ‘till he filled you completely. He stayed there for a moment, his head pressed against your chest as you adjusted around him. “Move, please.” You gasped when his hips snapped back into you as his pace began to quicken like he couldn’t hold back from you any longer. “Brian! Oh fuck, Brian!”

“Shit! You’re so beautiful, baby. Love the way you moan my name, do it again.” He grunted as he fucked into you.

“Brian! Brian! Brian! Feels so good!” You began moaning his name like a chant, causing him to thrust faster, one of his hands moved between the two of you as he rubbed your clit. “Oh, god! Holy shit!” Your hands braced against the headboard as your hips began bucking up to meet him, causing him to hit your g-spot every time. Your moans became high pitched whimpers as that familiar feeling began to pool. “I’m gonna- Oh fuck! Brian!” You cried as he continued to thrust into you just right, causing you to lose it.

“Fuck!” Brian could feel you tighten around him, he was already so close, the sight of you crying out his name in pure bliss was all it took to push him over the edge. Cumming right after you, pushing his face into the crook of your neck as his thrusts became erratic, his grip on your hips tightened. He moaned out your name, thrusting one last time before collapsing onto the bed, rolling you on top of him as he peppered your face with kisses, causing you to giggle. As he slid out of you, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash, you flopped onto your back, chest still heaving. “Wow,” He panted.

“That was,” You nodded.

“Yeah,” Looking at the other, the two of you began to laugh. Leaning over, Brian kissed you, slow and sweet.

“Are you feeling relaxed now?” You asked, kissing his nose.

“Very much so, thank you.” Brian was grinning like a fool and it only made you swoon even more. Pecking his lips, you rolled off the mattress.

“Come on, let's get you cleaned up so we can go to bed.” Taking your hand, he let you lead him to the shower.

 

“Anything for you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are my only source of income so...
> 
> "Ok, this is like the third story that's ended with someone dragging Brian into the shower. Do you have a shower kink or...?" -- No, I apparently just really like showers, specifically showering after sex. Remember kids, wrap it before you tap it, and clean after you cream (I'm so sorry)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @  
> word-babble.tumblr.com  
> Or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl.tumblr.com


End file.
